True Love
by Aisaka Lu-chan
Summary: Mereka berdua kewalahan, Sasuke tidak kuat melawan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto," Demi Sakura."kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sakura cemas melihat Sasuke, Naruto mulai menyerang lagi namun Sakura menghalanginya.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

True Love.

Tokoh utama: Sasusaku.

Suasana: Romance/General

…

Ibuki Lulu

.

True Love

Dengan angkuh ia berjalan di koridor Akademi Ninja, ia terlihat marah dan kesal. Dialah preman akademi, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia memasuki kelas XI - 5, sontak anak-anak kelas itu terdiam. Mereka takut dilabrak sama raja preman itu. Sebenarnya... Naruto punya perasaan pada Sakura Haruno, Tuan Puteri kelas XI-1.

Sakura adalah wanita idaman para lelaki di Akademi. Pantas saja karena menurut para lelaki, dia itu sempurna dengan kepintarannya, kecantikannya, dan kedermawanannya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak tersentuh kecuali pada Pangeran Akademi ninja yang ber-clan Uchiha yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke adalah idaman para wanita di Akademi, karena ketampanannya, kecerdasannya, dan kerennya. Sasuke punya perasaan pada Sakura, tapi ia malu untuk menyatakannya. Naruto adalah rivalnya.

"Sialan, Sasuke! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" teriak Naruto, ia kesal karena melihat Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke.

"Nggak usah dipikirin, Naruto. Masih ada Puteri kelas lain, kan. Ada Hyuga Hinata kelas XI-2, Ino Yamanaka kelas XI-3, dan...Ett... yang lainnya." Kata Kiba yang satu kelas dengan Naruto.

"Emang sih, tapi nggak gampang tau...lagi pula Sakura yang tercantik. Jadi aku nggak mau pilih yang lain." Kata Naruto.

"Terserah."

**...SasuSaku...**

Semua mata memandang kearahnya, ia berjalan di koridor dengan anggun. Sakura melewati kelas XI-5 dan disambut oleh Naruto. Naruto menyapa Sakura.

"Hai Sakura-chan, selamat siang." Kata Naruto.

Sakura tidak bergeming ia hanya berkutat dengan Hp-nya lalu sesekali tersenyum. Naruto geram dengan perlakuan itu, ia bermaksut melabrak Sasuke sepulang sekolah.

"Huh, cuek banget si Sakura. Lagi SMS-an sama siapa, ya?"

Pulang sekolah...

"Hei Sasu, sini! Gue mau bikin perhitungan sama loe." Teriak Naruto.

"Gue nggak ada waktu bicara sama orang nggak penting, Ja..." kata Sasuke lalu berlalu.

_Belagak amat, mentang-mentang dekat sama Sakura." _Batin Naruto geram.

"Loe takut kan sama gue, karena itu kamu nggak mau berurusan sama aku." Kata Naruto. Mendengar itu Sasuke berbalik.

"Siapa yang takut? Aku cuma sibuk lagi pula aku punya janji sama seseorang." Katanya tenang.

"Janjian sama siapa? Apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto was-was.

"Emang sih, dia tadi SMS aku. Ja ne." Katanya lagi lalu berbalik.

"Matte! Kamu punya hubungan apa sama dia?" tanya Naruto mulai marah.

"Sahabat, tapi...nande monai." Kata Sasuke malu-malu.

"Eh...jangan macam-macam ya sama dia, awas loe."

"Kan terserah dia, siapa yang dia pilih." Kata Sasuke memanas-manasi Naruto.

Seseorang mendekati mereka berdua dan menyapa Sasuke," Sasuke-kun? Tidakkah kita pergi sekarang?"tanya Sakura. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan geram.

Naruto mendekati Sakura, ia menatapnya lalu berkata, "Bolehkah aku bertarung melawan Sasuke untuk memperebutkanmu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pasti.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura mengiyakan tawaran Naruto.

"Oke, siapa yang menang dia yang boleh mendekatiku."kata Sakura.

Merekapun mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Satu…dua…tiga!" kata Sakura.

**...SasuSaku...**

Mereka berdua kewalahan, Sasuke tidak kuat melawan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto_," Demi Sakura."_kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sakura cemas melihat Sasuke, Naruto mulai menyerang lagi namun Sakura menghalanginya.

"CUKUP!"Teriak Sakura. Ia hampir menangis.

"Hah, jadi dia sudah kalah? Jadi…" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh gertakan Sakura.

"TIDAK! " teriak Sakura lagi ia memapah pundak Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku boleh jadi…pacarmu?" kata Naruto angkuh.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu, aku tidak suka padamu."Kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah mengalahkannya, kan?"Kata Naruto heran.

"Karena aku suka padanya, bukan padamu." Kata Sakura terus terang, Sasuke terkejut.

"Heh? Tapi peraturan adalah peraturan, kamu tidak bisa melanggarnya." Kata Naruto geram.

"Aku yang buat, kan? Jadi aku bisa mengubahnya, lagi pula kamu kenapa mengurusi orang? Kamu tidak bisa merubah perasaan orang lewat pertarungan tapi orang itu sendiri yang bisa mengubah perasaannya."Kata Sakura.

"Tapi…" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong lagi.

"Nggak ada tapi-tapi, aku suka dia bukan kamu, ja…" bentak Sakura lalu berbalik.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" panggil Naruto.

Sakura tidak berkutik ia terus memapah Sasuke ke UKS. Sasuke tidak menyangka Sakura akan membelanya. Naruto diam seribu-bahasa, dia nggak menyangka dia akan diperlakukan begitu oleh belahan jiwanya.

Sesampainya di UKS, Sakura membaringkan Sasuke lalu pergi tapi Sasuke melarangnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan? Kamu…" tanya Sasuke, ia menahan sakit.

"Ia Sasuke-kun aku suka kamu, kamu nggak suka?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak sih, aku juga suka." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura membisikkan sesuatu.

"Don't throw away my love, because you're my true love."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Nah dah selesai.

Gimana?Bagus nggak?

Thanks dah baca.

Salam. RnR ya.

Ibuki Lulu.^-^.


End file.
